piratelegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes July 20 2010
What's new? With Pirate Legacy, the answer is 'everything!' New features, new items, new quests! Plunder Update! Pirates now use Energy (not Stamina) to Plunder their foes! Be ye warned: your overall Stamina has been adjusted, but you can spend all your Stamina on Hunting now! Watch out! Losing a Hunt or getting Plundered will now damage your hull! If your Durability gets too low, sail to port for repairs. Treasure, me buckos! If you're a first-time Gem buyer, you'll get bonus Gems when you buy a Gem Package - up to 50% more! There's more, too! Read our patch notes below. We'll be making posts every day this week to spotlight the new features. Play Now! http://bit.ly/July20Patch NOTE 1. Contents, Game Mechanics Core Mechanics *PvP Improvements : Plunder now consumes Energy instead of Stamina. PvP mechanism has been moderated to balance plunder defense mechanics. Check PvP improvements for details. *Hull Durability : Your hull durability drops whenever you lose a battle, and you can repair it at shipyards. You become shipwrecked when it reaches 0. Check Hull for details. *Search Quests : Search quests that required 3 Gems are now free (Rewards have been modified). *The following bonuses are given when you purchase Gems for the first time! 20$: 20% more gems 30$: 30% more gems 50$: 40% more gems Over 100$: 50% more gems *Inbox System : New items sent to your inbox will be stored only for the next 3 days (Exceptions : Cash items, gifts you haven't received yet, hardcore quest rewards). *Inbox Popups : A popup will appear if you have items that will expire within 24 hours. EMPTY YOUR INBOX. *The levelup bonus of 100% Stamina recharge is now only applied up to Level 5. *Base Stamina has been reduced, to go along with the PvP changes *Base Energy has been changed, to go along with the PvP changes *Energy regeneration time has been doubled *SP usage for the following skills have been increased by 50% Strong Blow Heavy Fire Weak Point Precision Strike Haste Salvo *Ship part upgrade level cap has been increased from level 35 to 40. PvP Improvements *You now consume Energy instead of Stamina when you Plunder now. (Required energy : 25 + Player level) *Morale has been deleted : We decided to take the drinking and morale feature out because there were a lot of confused people. *The Crew and Waister bonus now increases your Hull Durability (+1, +2, +3 Hull). *Streak Feature : You can check how many consecutive PvP victories you've achieved, and the following bonuses will be given for them : 5 Streak : Gold reward for every plunder increases by 50% 10 Streak : Gold reward for every plunder increases by 60% 20 Streak : Gold reward for every plunder increases by 70% 30 Streak : Gold reward for every plunder increases by 80% 50 Streak : Gold reward for every plunder increases by 100% *You become WANTED when you start a streak and you won't be able to enter Ports of the Caribbean. However people under level 17 are free to enter safe ports regardless of their status. *Balancing : Attack power of a plunderer decreases by 25%. *You can post your Plunder victory on Facebook. *Humiliation mark : If someone within a +3 level range plunders you, that opponent will leave you a kill mark that can be traced for 24 hours. *You can check recent players who plundered you where the morale used to be displayed. *You can trace your 5 most recent kill marks up to 24 hours and they are deleted from your kill list once you gain revenge. Hull Durability *You lose 1 point every time you lose a PvE, PvP battle (including being plundered). *However, Hull points of players under level 9 do not decrease. You will see a notice informing that this feature will be activated at level 10. *Shipwreck : When you use up all your Hull points, your ship goes into flames and all stats of her drops to 0. *Repair : When you're shipwrecked, you must go to a shipyard and fix it (It either takes time or consumes a small amount of gems). Wrecked ships cannot be plundered. *Shipyard : When you have ~5 hull points and you enter a shipyard you will see a popup appear. You cannot sail a ship under repair nor cancel a repair. Items & Ships *18 New Legacy items have been added. These legacies are mainly given through HARDCORE quests. *Silence & Madness Set: 16 Eye of Silence 17 Eye of Madness Set Bonus : Increases duration of Weak Point by 1 turn. Decreases damage of PvP opponents by 10%. *Charms of Absalom Set: 19 Magic Carpet Charm 20 Silver Horse Charm 20 Magic Lamp Charm Set Bonus : Increases duration of Precision Strike by 1 turn. Increases your PvP attack power by 10%. *Essence Set: 21 Essence of Love 22 Essence of Destruction Set Bonus : Increases duration of Seize Opportunity by 1 turn. Decreases damage of PvP opponents by 15%. *Rage of the Sea Set: 24 Rainbow Coral 25 Soong's Starfish Pipe Lv.26 Book of Wisdom Set Bonus : Increases duration of Flame Attack by 2 turns. Increases your PvP attack power by 15%. *Vengeance of the Abyss Set: 28 Glowing Talisman 29 Echidna Tail Set Bonus : Increases attack power of Slug Fire by 20%. Decreases damage of PvP opponents by 20%. *Pouch Set: 30 Gular Pouch 31 Secret Formula Pouch 32 Dead Man's Pouch Set Bonus : Increases duration of Divert Spirit by 1 turn. Increases your PvP attack power by 20%. *Piratelord Set: 33 Python's Crown 34 Comb of Jasconius 35 Golden Scale Mirror Set Bonus : Increases additional strike chance of Haste by 1. Increases attack power of Salvo by 30%. Decreases damage of PvP opponents by 25%. *New Ship : 40 Bless of Calypso - 2 additional armor slots, 1 additional gun port, 1 additional hull, 1 additional mast. Sold in Fort Ervantium Port. 420 Gems Quests *HARDCORE quests have been added! Challenge right now! * * *: 16~18 Banana Jones and the Eye of Silence * *: 17~19 Pippy 'the Vicious - 18~20 Ruffled Feathers * *: 19~21 Revenge of the Exiled - 20~22 Afraid of Snakes * *: 21~23 Love of My Life * *: 22~23 Brotherhood of the Berca * * *: 24~26 Ship Wreckers * *: 25~27 The Noble Collection * *: 26~28 Jones Anatomy * *: 28~30 Fellow Historians * *: 29~31 Mother To Us All? * * *: 30~32 The Alpha Male * *: 31~33 The Real Mutant * *: 31~33 Banana Jones and Revenge of the Forsaken * *: 33~35 Python the Great - 34~36 Replica * *: 35~37 True Inner Side of You *Quest order change : You will now see 4 Inviting a Friend after 4 Hasty Revenge. Gems Shop *Avatar: You don't have to re-purchase avatar features you purchased before. *Avatar: Avatar features in-use are marked with a small E, and those you haven't purchased yet are marked with a lock. *New: Avatar Body Type F added. Price : 20 gems *Repricing: 3 Blade of the Notorious - 40 --> 20 gems *Repricing: 20 Blue Lagoon Medal - 65 --> 35 gems *Repricing: 20 Island Flower Medal - 65 --> 35 gems *Repricing: 30 Bronze Torchbearer Scone - 95 --> 50 gems *Repricing: 30 Falcon Candle Holder - 95 --> 50 gems *Stat Upgrade: 15 Lepage de Eclatement speed 6 -> 10 blocking 47 -> 70 evasion 70 -> 105 *Stat Upgrade: 25 Whistle of Honor speed 7 -> 10 blocking 53->63 evasion 79->95 critical 38->46 *Stat Upgrade: 25 Linen Kilt - hp +59 *Stat Upgrade: 30 Cotton Blouses - hp +79 *Stat Upgrade: 35 Tough Canvas Trousers - hp +102 *Set Effect Added: 6 Accessory set (Redbeared Pirate Ring, Anchor Earring, Greenbeard Pirate Necklace) bonus added - Additional damage of 30 is done when opponent's remaining HP ends with 7. *Set Effect Added: 20 Accessory set (Peridot Ring, Lapis Lazuli Earring, Topaz Necklace) bonus added - Additional damage of 50 is done when opponent's remaining HP ends with 7. *Set Effect Added: 30 Accessory set (Winged Skull Ring, Horned Skull Earring, Leather Kite Shield Pendant) bonus added - Additional damage of 70 is done when opponent's remaining HP ends with 7. - Separate page for Treasure Chests! Now check what you can get easily! ''' *New Chest : Get a 'One Eyed Billy's Chest' for 19 Gems and you can get one of the following awesome rewards! Golden Scale Mirror Comb of Jasconius Python's Crown A of Diamonds A of Hearts Lucky Clover Elixir of life Level 4 Beef Jerky Black Tea *New: Get a 50% Instant Stamina Pack from our Gems Shop at 5 Gems. *Modify: Instant Energy Pack - Now recharges 100% (instead of 100). Price has changed to 9 Gems *New: Get a 50% Instant Energy Pack from our Gems Shop at 5 Gems. *Modify: 1 Black Tea now restores 50% Energy. Price stays at 5 Gems. 2. BUG Fixes, UI/UX Improvements '''1) BUG Fixes *Shipyard: Ship description UI bug has been fixed. *Tap Style: New tab style has been applied to Gems Shop, Shops, and Shipyards. 2) UI/UX *Energy, Stamina, Hull stats are now showed in the form of gauges. *Levelup popup improvements : New titles and rewards are displayed. You can check upcoming cool features within 5 (Items, ships, new seas, HARDCORE quests and bosses, etc.) *Bottom friend list : Mouse over menu has been implemented. *Leader board link has been added to the bottom. *Fan Page link has been added in the top bar. *You can check your Streak status at the top left corner of your sailing map.